Big Time Leap
by dangerwriter13
Summary: Dr. Sam Becket leaps through time fixing the wrong as he tries to make his way back to his own time. But now he has leaped into the boy-band, Big Time Rush, of 2009. Will Sam be able to save the day and the band? Or will everything be lost in time?


~Sam~

A giant flash of blue lightening sent me off again through time. I can't remember how long I have been in this state of the project, but I was beginning to get use to the leaps. That didn't mean I was instantly prepared for all and every situation. Once in a while, I will find myself it unknown territory. Some examples have been a "dancer" at the Chip 'n Dale, photo shoots with large cats, and the occasional woman that likes to cross my path. These are the ones that leaping has basically prepared me for. But when my sight returned, I was not ready for the sight I saw then.

In front of me was a large man pacing back and forth as he eyed me alone. My eyes flickered across the room looking for sharp items that the other man might use ageist me. I was expecting anything. Looking around some more, my eyes fell onto three other boys that rested across the wall. The first one was a tall blond that let his eyes look down at the pacing man. The next was a smaller boy with pale skin and dark hair. His dark eyes watched me worriedly. Lastly was a brunette that laid tiredly on the floor.

"Gustavo, he did it perfectly," The tall blond spoke up. "He couldn't make it any better even if he tried again in a hundred years."

The man I guess was Gustavo let out a horrible scream. "I don't want perfect! I want better then perfect!" Suddenly, the fat man grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Do you understand Carlos? You have to hit everything just right! No more mistakes, Carlos."

I nodded until he finally let me go. I didn't realize that I was shaking. A soft "Oh, boy," escaped my lips and I was suddenly back at the starting point. I hate this part. I don't know who I am, where I am, or what time I am in.

What was I doing here?

"Carlos!" Snapping fat fingers filled my vision as a voice screamed in my ears. "You do not sleep in here! You will dance. NOW!"

Dance? Can I dance? "I-I don't want to," I stuttered. "I-I-I don't think I can-"

"Gustavo," the boy with black hair blinked back the sweat that was rolling down his face. "Maybe we need a break."

The fat man turned to him and gave the poor boy a deadly stair. "Did I hear one of my Dogs whining? You are not getting a break until you can do these dance moves in your sleep!" Turning back to me, Gustavo's fat finger gabbed itself into my chest. "And this Dog still doesn't understand how to dance. Hell, he can't even sing the right notes. But you Dogs want a break."

"Gustavo never was one of my favorites," a familiar voice rang in my ear. Turing I found Al, dressed in a loud yellow shirt, a dinosaur tie and puffing his signature cigar. "But damn, can he pull a good tune out of his ass." Oh God my head was spinning. Gustavo? Was he in my time or before it?

"What year is it?" I softly whispered to Al.

I try to keep in contact with Al whenever I leap into unknown situations like this, but I try to make sure I don't look crazy while doing it. That does not mean that it always goes unnoticed. Suddenly, the blond pushed himself away from the wall running at me. "Get away from him, Gustavo! He's delirious!" The young man grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the door. "Logan, James, get up. We are done for today." The other two weakly stood to their feet trying to get out of the door. What did this guy do to them?

"It's show business," I turned to find all hitting Ziggy's communicator. "You are Carlos Garcia. The 'face' that can barley move is James Diamond, the pail kid is Logan Mitchell, and the strong blond whisking you off your feet is-"

The ground started to shake. All of us turned to find the fat man turning red and reaching out for us. Opening his mouth, the most horrible sound that could ever exist roared like a sonic boom. "KENDALL!"

"Leader of the group, Kendall Knight."

Blond boy looked at Logan with determination. "Think we can out run him today?"

"As long as he doesn't try to run us over again," a shared smirk passed between all of us as we made a mad dash out the door. Behind me I could hear Al yelling that he would meet us at a place called Palm Woods, but I didn't mind. I haven't had this much in a leap since I was a test monkey. Maybe this would be an easy leap after all.

~Carlos~

I don't like white walls.

I don't like looking in a mirror and not seeing me.

I don't like being away from my Helmet.

I miss the guys.

Since the aliens took me up, I have done nothing but look at the mirror that they provided me with. And I don't like what I see. In the mirror, there stands a man in his thirties with a big nose and light skin. His hair is all over the place and James would faint at his smell. Don't they ever wash him?

The invisible door opened to this really old guy with awesome taste in clothing. I wanted to ask where he got such an awesome dinosaur tie, but I know not to talk to strangers. Mama taught me well not to talk to strangers. Besides...he's an alien. He wants all the information that he can get from me because they know how amazingly smart I am.

Why didn't they just beam up Logan?

The old man let out a cough and sat down on the table behind me. "So, Carlos. Your not scared, are you?"

_Don't talk to strangers._

_Don't talk to strangers._

_Don't talk to..._

"You know you won't win." I had to stand strong. Papa and Kendall taught me that. "I will not tell you or your league of evil aliens anything! I am Carlos Garcia and I will protect Earth!" One step. Two step. I was shaking. Not because I was scared. "I hold the honor of El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man in my heart and he says to protect Earth and corn dogs!" I was standing tall. If only Papa and Kendall could see me.

The old man just sat there. "Wait a minute, will you?" Feet leaping to the ground, the man started to walk back and forth in front of me with a wild smile on his face. "So, you think I am an alien?" I nodded. "You think we want Earth?" he watched me carefully again. Again I nodded. Smirking, the old man shook his head. "This is so much funnier since you look like Sam right now. God, I wish I could catch this on video."

"Who's Sam?"

**_I do not own Quantum Leap_**

**_I do not own BTR._**

**_I wish I could say I do, but I don't._**

**_Thus the lack of sexiness in my life._**

**_I am sorry for such terrible news._**

**_~the writer._**


End file.
